At The End Of The Day, We're Still Sisters
by Myra109
Summary: AU. Amelia, Lisa, and Meg are sisters. Amelia is the oldest, and Meg is the youngest. Meg treats her older sisters like dirt, but they will always love her and protect her. Soon enough, Meg will learn that that is not a gift to take for granted. "At the end of the day, we're still sisters. When it counts, we'll always come through for each other." Episode: Dream Catcher


_This is a prompt from SpencerandHanna. Hope everyone likes it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: NOTHING REALLY... NOTHING WORSE THAN THE EPISODE, ANYWAY_**

* * *

"Bye, Mom!" Amelia called as she grabbed her two bags and one of Meg's.

"See you, Dad!" Lisa smiled as she, too, grabbed her backpack, her duffle, and one of Meg's bags.

"We'll see you at the end of the summer!" their mother chirped before their father peeled out of the parking lot, careful to drive around the many kids milling about.

Amelia and Lisa smiled at their parents one last time, and Meg gave a half hearted wave before the three sisters climbed onto the bus.

Amelia sat in the window seat, and Meg sat next to her; Lisa seated herself in the seat across the aisle.

"I can't believe we got shipped off here again," Meg complained. "Why do Mom and Dad have to work all the time? I know they need to pay the bills, but sixteen hour days is ridiculous."

"They don't work sixteen hour days," Amelia laughed.

"But close to it," Meg pointed out.

"Come on, Meg, give it a chance. Maybe it'll be more fun this year," Lisa suggested.

"And maybe broccoli will actually taste good," Meg snarked.

Lisa shrugged, seeing the point in Meg's statement.

"At least try to have fun," Amelia pleaded.

"No promises," Meg muttered.

* * *

Justine pointed to each kid and listed off a cabin.

"We're all crickets!" Amelia exclaimed. "See, Meg, things _are_ going right!"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Sure. Fantastic," she responded, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Lisa sighed. "Come on, Meg, it'll be fun, and if it isn't, we'll make it fun."

Lisa picked up her own bags before grabbing Meg's, and the three sisters raced after Justine towards their cabin.

"Pick a bunk!" Justine announced, gesturing to the room with her arms, and girls shoved past her in order to get a bunk first.

Amelia set her bags on a bunk, but when she looked up, she saw that Lisa and Meg were still standing in the center of the room, but every bunk was taken.

Justine sighed. "There must be more girls this year. There are no other bunks in any cabin. You two will have to sleep on the floor until we get another bunk."

Meg was prepared to protest before Amelia lifted her bags off of the mattress.

"Meg can have this bunk. Lisa and I will take the floor," Amelia volunteered.

Justine smiled. "That's very nice of you, Amelia."

She seemed to be waiting for something as she stared at Meg, so the youngest sister reluctantly pried open her lips and said two words she rarely spoke:

"Thank you."

Lisa rested Meg's bags on the bunk before setting her own beside Amelia's on the floor next to Meg's bunk.

* * *

"One the first day of camp, we make… these," Justine declared, presenting a ring with strings filling the middle, criss crossing each other; a small bead was tied into the center.

"They kind of look like spider webs!" another camper exclaimed.

"They're dream catchers," Amelia told the camper.

"Yes," Justine confirmed. "They're called dream catchers because they catch all of your bad dreams, so when you wake up in the morning, all of your bad dreams have disappeared," Justine explained in a voice that was meant to make this less-than-interesting activity seem more exciting.

Lisa smiled; this was her favorite activity.

"After you've woven the string around, you're going the add the bead," Justine instructed. "The bead is, of course, the spider."

"This is so lame," Meg muttered.

Justine gave her an annoyed look before masking it with a bright grin.

"Get started!" she told her crickets.

Lisa began her's right away, and within minutes, she was finished. She'd always been fantastic at making Dream Catchers, ever since her first year at Pine Mountain; now, she could make Dream Catchers in less than a minute if she needed to (her record was fifty-five seconds on the dot).

She looked across the table and saw Meg's supplies scattered in front of her, untouched.

Lisa frowned. "Aren't you going to do your Dream Catcher?" she asked her sister.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Why should I? First of all, lame. Second of all, when I am going to use this Dream Catcher or this skill? Thirdly, and pardon me if I've already said this, lame!"

"You'll get in trouble if you don't do it," Amelia pointed out.

"So?"

Lisa sighed and glanced up at Justine, who was too busy helping another camper to hear the sisters' conversation.

She snatched Meg's supplies off of the table and hurriedly crafted a wonderfully made Dream Catcher. Lisa placed the object back in front of Meg (who was grinning, smugly) before Justine had even glanced up.

"Lisa, Meg, are you two done already?" Justine asked.

Both girls nodded.

"You two are naturals! Why don't you help the other girls?"

Lisa smiled at the councilor and turned to the brunette beside her to help the girl create her Dream Catcher. Meg, on the other hand, stared at the table and sulked, mentally complaining about having to come to Camp Lamo this year.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Amelia had long since drifted off, but both Meg and Lisa lay awake.

Lisa fiddled with the bead she'd stolen from the supplies table while making Dream Catchers, and she heard Lisa toss and turn, restlessly.

"Lisa, are you scared being away from home?" Meg asked, but her tone was more mocking than curious or worried.

"Not scared," Lisa replied. "Just… home sick."

Meg grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"You know, one of the older campers told me a camp legend today. It's about the Dream Catchers."

Lisa frowned. "What was it?"

"Twenty years ago, there was a tragedy here at Pine Mountain. One of the campers… died."

Lisa's back was facing Meg's bunk, so Meg leaned over the side of her bed as quietly as possible and tapped her older sister on the shoulder. Lisa just about jumped out of her skin.

"In her sleep," Meg clarified.

"Did she… sleep walk into the lake or something?" Lisa asked, assuming the death was an accident.

Oh, how very wrong she was.

Meg slowly shook her head.

"The story goes… she had nightmares. Like wake up sweaty, _screaming_ kind of nightmares. She said she saw some kind of boogeyman that she called that… Dream Catcher. She said he took away all her good dreams, and every time she closed her eyes, he was there, waiting to grab her.

"She kept saying he was real, but of course, no one believed her. Until it happened."

"What?" Lisa gulped.

"She stopped sleeping altogether," Meg replied, "but that makes you go crazy. She walked around like a zombie, and she started seeing things that were just so… awful."

"Like the boogeyman?" Lisa murmured.

Meg nodded. "She just couldn't stay up any longer, and she fell into a deep, deep, _deep_ sleep. The next morning, they found her. Just lying in her bunk, all glass eyed, staring straight up at nothing, with a look a absolute terror on her face. Dead."

A pause occurred, and silence reigned for almost five full seconds.

"Ahh!" Meg shouted, startling Lisa and making the girl scream twice as loud.

The campers sat up, and Justine rolled out of bed.

"Don't fall asleep, or the Dream Catcher might get you," Meg laughed.

"Meg, why would you tell her that story?" Justine snapped.

"Justine, is that story true?" Lisa choked out.

"What do you think?" Justine sighed. "You don't believe in boogeyman, do you?"

"Justine, are you saying that a camper didn't die here?" Meg asked.

"Look," Justine told them, "that was a really long time ago. Way before any of us were even born. Besides, you girls have your Dream Catchers, right?"

The three sisters (Amelia had woken up at the screams of her younger siblings) nodded.

"Good. Go to sleep, okay? Goodnight," the councilor said before heading to her own bunk.

"Night, Justine," Lisa called.

"Sweet dreams," Meg mocked before laying back in her bunk and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lisa was awakened by a thump and a swishing sound.

She shot bolt up right in her sleeping bag on the floor and stared around at the shadow infested room.

Lisa scanned the room and noticed that Justine's bunk was empty.

"Justine?" she called.

Lisa sat up and crawled out of her sleeping bag before standing.

A screech made her ears ring, and she froze before spinning on her heel and staring at the shadows that cloaked the room.

No one was there.

Lisa backed up until she bumped into a table, and she fumbled for the flashlight, switching it on.

She waved the beam of light across the cabin, but she didn't find anything.

Lisa ran across the camp grounds to the main building; the councilors usually met there, and she was hoping to find Justine.

Lisa opened the door and was relieved to find the councilors sitting around a wooden table with papers and notes in front of them.

"Justine, I'm sorry to bother you, but-" Lisa's voice died.

Justine had turned around to reveal a ghoulish face with sunken in eyes and pasty white skin.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" she asked.

The councilors laughed, hysterically, as Lisa took a step back, panic flooding her veins.

Justine appeared confused as Lisa stepped backwards and was about to turn and run through the doorway, but suddenly, claws ripped her backward.

Everything was a rush of color and movement and screeching until she got a good look at her attacker.

Skin white as paper with dark, sunken in eyes; his eyes were gray with a film over them, almost like he was blind. He was huge, and his breath smelled like garbage that had been left out for a week in the summer. He moved like a gigantic spider, and he sneered at her, showing his razor sharp teeth.

* * *

Lisa woke up with a gasp.

She was sweaty and her clothes stuck to her, due to the perspiration that lathered her entire body. Her heart was beating faster than a cheetah can run.

It all felt so real…

"Bad dream?" her little sister smirked.

Lisa nodded.

"Must've been a doozy," Meg said.

Lisa nodded again.

"Freak," Meg muttered before walking away.

Lisa laid back down, trying to catch her breath…

Only to sit up again in panic.

Four diagonal cuts sliced across the top of her wrist; they were deep and still oozing blood, slightly.

Oh, gosh.

* * *

"I didn't sleep good at all last night," Lisa confessed to Amelia. "I had the creepiest dream."

"Me, too. I had the worst nightmare," Amelia agreed.

Meg shoved herself between her two sisters and continued walking, the leaves crunching under her stomping feet.

"What's been going on with her?" Lisa whispered. "She didn't used to be like this, and it's only gotten worst since we came to camp."

Amelia shrugged. "She started acting like this two years ago, and camp always makes it worse."

"What happened to the baby girl that used to ask us to play dolls?" Lisa asked.

Amelia shrugged. "Who knows?"

The girls took another few steps before Amelia suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" Lisa asked.

Meg turned around from where she was standing just ahead of them.

Amelia took a shaky breath. "This place was in my nightmare."

"Ooh, scary," Meg mocked.

Amelia slowly turned around and gazed at a nearby cave in apprehension.

"I was in that cave," she murmured. "I couldn't move. I felt something brush against my face, so I looked up. He was hideous. His breath was foul, and he moved like a giant spider."

Amelia finally broke out of her trance and shifted her gaze to Lisa.

"Hello?" Meg called. "We walk by this cave every summer. Remember, last summer, we hid from the councilor in there?"

"Meg, this is serious," Lisa said. "Amelia, the same thing happened in my nightmare."

Even Meg looked a little nervous about that, but the youngest sister simply huffed and continued walking.

"There was this evil spider guy," Lisa added.

* * *

Later that night, Meg came into the cabin after brushing her teeth and sat on her bunk.

Her sisters were sitting cross legged on the floor, holding their Dream Catchers.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," Lisa whispered.

"What's wrong with the lame webs?" Meg asked.

"They're broken," Amelia answered.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"The bead's gone," Lisa explained.

Meg shrugged. "One of the other girls probably took it as a prank."

Lisa shrugged. "Probably."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Lisa tossed and turned, checking her watch from time to time, and trying to will herself to sleep.

Nothing worked. Fear gave her adrenaline; exhaustion was a distant concept.

Finally, she mumbled, "Amelia?"

"You're awake, too," her sister whispered, turning over to face Lisa.

"I'm too afraid to sleep," Lisa confessed.

"Me, too," Amelia agreed.

" _Shh_ ," Meg hissed.

"Sorry, Meg," Lisa murmured before lowering her voice. "What if _he_ comes back?"

"There's only one way for _him_ not to get us," Amelia mumbled.

"Mom never lets us stay up all night," Lisa giggled.

* * *

The sun filtered through the window, shining upon an exhausted Amelia and a yawning Lisa.

"You don't look so good," Amelia laughed.

"You, either," Lisa chuckled.

"How long do you two think you can go without sleeping?" Meg asked. "Maybe I should tell Justine."

She said it in a mocking tone, but genuine concern filled her. She didn't let it show, but… they were still her sisters. Besides, she didn't want to have to be the one to explain to their parents why Amelia and Lisa suddenly passed out.

"No!" the two girls exclaimed.

Before any of the sisters could continue, the door burst open, and Justine walked in.

"Fun day ahead, girls!" she called. "Twenty mile canoe trip!"

Amelia and Lisa groaned, quietly.

"Hey, Justine," Meg said. "Did you know that Lisa and Amelia…"

The older sisters flinched in anticipation.

"-want to be first boat?" Meg finished.

Justine looked both surprised and delighted.

"All right. Up you get then! You two can lead the way," Justine said before yelling instructions to the other girls.

Lisa stood and paused when she noticed Meg's Dream Catcher.

The bead was missing.

Lisa meant to tell Meg, but Meg had already left to help Justine with the canoes, and Lisa's sleep deprived mind soon forgot all about her little sister's broken Dream Catcher.

* * *

That night, all of the cabins sat around the camp fire, singing camp fire sings and having a good time, but Lisa and Amelia felt ready to pass out or get sick. Or both.

"Just one more?" a girl with brown hair in pigtails begged as Justine finished the camp fire song.

"Yeah, Justine!" Meg called, watching Lisa sigh and lean her head on Amelia's shoulder. "Just one more."

"It's nice to see you getting into the spirit of things, Meg," Justine smiled. "I know."

She strummed a cord on the guitar.

 _There was an old lady who swallowed a spider!_

"Come on, guys," she interrupted herself. "You have to sing!"

 _There was an old lady who swallowed a spider_

 _That wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her_

Suddenly, everyone was standing up and walking closer to Lisa, who shrank away in fear as the blurry shapes of her camp mates approached.

 _Swallowed a spider to catch the fly_

 _I don't know why she swallowed a fly_

Lisa looked up and froze as the gray eyes of _him_ gazed back at her. His hands with their razor sharp claws closed down on her.

" _Perhaps she'll die,_ " he shouted.

* * *

"Lisa! Wake up!" Justine yelled as she shook Lisa's shoulders. "Go get help," she told another girl.

Lisa mumbled as she opened her eyes, and she frowned as she felt something strange in her mouth. She raised her fingers to her lips and tugged on the object.

"Is that a spider web?" one girl asked as Lisa pulled out a silky strand.

"How did she get it in her mouth?" another muttered.

"Lisa, you fell asleep sitting up," Justine explained.

"He was in my nightmare," Lisa murmured.

"Enough. There is no such thing as the boogeyman," Justine stated, firmly. "That's it; no more scary stories. Everyone, go to bed. Get your stuff."

The crowd dispersed, and Amelia put a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"It's okay," her older sister said.

"Amelia, he was in my nightmare. Things from the nightmare are actually happening," Lisa stammered, fear coloring her voice, as she ripped up her sleeve to display the claw marks.

"I don't want to listen to this all night," Meg snapped. "I am going to find somewhere quiet to sleep."

She started to walk away, and she called over her shoulder, "I'll be in the Mess Hall."

"Amelia, if we sleep, he can hurt us," Lisa said, voice quivering. "I'm setting an alarm. We can't go to sleep!"

* * *

"I packed the soda," Lisa murmured, careful not to wake the others.

"I packed the chocolate," Amelia added.

Amelia took a sip of her soda and nearly did a spit take.

"Just chug it, okay?" Lisa suggested before the two girls downed as much soda as they could before coughing and laughing.

Meanwhile, Meg was unrolling her sleeping bag in the Mess Hall.

* * *

Amelia and Lisa both had their knees pulled to their chests, rocking back and forth with wild eyes.

"I feel like my hair's standing on end," Amelia murmured.

"Me, too," Lisa whispered. "And I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be right here when you get back," Amelia pointed out.

Lisa hesitated. "All right."

She stood and watched as Amelia scampered back against the wall, watching the entire room for any sign of a threat.

Lisa grabbed her flashlight and switched it on; she made it to the door before turning back to Amelia.

"Don't go to sleep, okay?" Lisa told her.

"I'm way too wired to even _think_ about sleeping," Amelia scoffed.

Lisa nodded and stumbled around in the darkness, looking over her shoulder and searching every corner, as she approached the bathroom.

She pushed open the door to the ladies room and watched as the light flickered to life, turning on and off several times before finally staying on.

* * *

Amelia lied down in her sleeping bag and tried to keep her eyes pried open.

They zeroed in on Meg's broken Dream Catcher.

By the time Amelia processed what that meant for her youngest sister, she was already seconds from sleep.

* * *

Lisa used the bathroom and washed her hands; she went to get some paper towels, and her flashlight clattered to the floor.

She mentally cursed and knelt down to grab it; she picked it up and placed it on the counter before drying her hands.

She picked up the flashlight and walked to the door, turning off the light as she exited the bathroom.

A screech scratched against the insides of her ears.

He was there. His white face got so close to her's, she could see her reflection in his razor sharp teeth. His gray eyes bored into her, and his face stretched into a smile.

Lisa screamed and doubled back several steps before breaking into a sprint.

The second oldest sister dashed into Cricket cabin.

"Amelia!" she cried.

She froze when she noticed _him_ kneeling over her sister, and when he noticed her, he waddled through the rows between the bunks on his spider legs. He chuckled, cruelly, and Lisa bolted outside; she didn't stop racing until she skidded into the woods.

"Lisa! Lisa, help me!"

She spun around, searching the area with her flashlight.

"Lisa!"

It was Amelia's voice, fuzzy and both near and far away, but it was definitely her's.

"Lisa!"

Lisa traced the voice to the cave, the one that had been in Amelia's first nightmare.

Oh, no.

The truth was obvious to Lisa:

The Dream Catcher had her sister.

* * *

Lisa sat bolt up right in her bed, almost knocking heads with her younger sister.

Her entire body was drenched in sweat, and her heart was beating faster than she thought was possible. Her hands were shaking, and her stomach rolled with nausea.

"You're keeping everyone awake with all your yelling," Meg said.

"I thought you went to sleep in the Mess Hall," Lisa gasped.

"I did. I could hear you all the way there," Meg told her.

"The Dream Catcher has Amelia," Lisa informed her sister, standing up from the floor. "You woke me up before I could save her. She's trapped inside the dream!"

Meg stared at her in disbelief.

"Lisa," she finally said. " The Dream Catcher is just a story. Amelia is safe."

"Where is she then?" Lisa demanded, gesturing to the vacant spot where Amelia slept.

Meg shrugged. "Probably the bathroom."

"Meg, it's real!" Lisa stressed. "She's your sister, too. We've always protected you, Meg; we love you. Please, show us that you care about us, too."

Meg sighed. "Of course I care, Lisa."

"Then, show it. Help me get our sister back," Lisa said, flatly.

Meg inhaled, deeply, before grabbing a flashlight off of Justine's bed.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Lisa smiled. "I love you, little sis."

Meg pursed her lips. "I love you, too. Now, let's go get Amelia."

* * *

The two girls crept through the woods, the leaves and twigs crackling under their feet. Their flashlights cast shallow beams across the forest floor.

"Lisa! Meg!"

"Amelia," Meg whispered.

Lisa hurried to follow the voice with Meg at her heels, and they followed the cry for help to the cave that had been in Amelia's nightmare.

"The cave," Meg mumbled. "From Amelia's dream."

Meg was usually a calm person, but she was starting to freak out right about now.

Lisa reached back and grabbed Meg's hand. "it's okay, Meg," the older sister said. "Let's get Amelia. Then, we'll get a councilor and we'll make them take us home."

Meg nodded, comforted by the thought of her own house, her own bed, and her parents in the next room.

"Okay. Let's go," Lisa said before leading her younger sister into the cave.

The two girls trekked across the cave floor, their feet balancing on the uneven, rock surface.

"LISA! MEG!" Amelia's voice shouted, much louder, clearer, and closer than before.

"Amelia?" Lisa called.

"Lisa…" Meg said, shakily, as they arrived at what was obviously the Dream Catcher's lair.

Spider webs stretched across the walls and floor, twisting and overlapping to form several pathways of spider webs. It was a maze, and when Meg tested the spider webs, she found them to be, not only strong, but also sticky.

"Be careful," she advised Lisa. "Don't get stuck."

Lisa nodded, shining the flashlight ahead of them, making sure to test the spider web before putting her entire weight on it. If the Dream Catcher was the spider, then the sisters were the flies, and they could not afford to get stuck in a spider's trap.

"Amelia!" Lisa called.

"Lisa!" Meg hissed. "Don't you watch any horror movies? You never call out. We don't know if he's here or not."

"Lisa!" Amelia called from nearby.

The two sisters climbed over the spider webs and tripped through the passages.

A soft hiss-almost inaudible- sounded, and Meg jumped.

Before she could stop herself, her hand lunged forward and latched onto Lisa's.

Lisa smiled. "It's okay, Meg. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

For the first time, Meg realized just how much she loved her sisters and just how much they loved her.

"Lisa, I'm sorry I've been treating you and Amelia like dirt," she said.

Lisa laughed. "Meg, we're sisters. We want to strangle each other one minute, and the next, we're on the couch watching a movie like nothing happened. There will always be ups and downs in our relationship, but at the end of the day, we're sisters. When it really counts, we'll always come through for each other."

Meg nodded, although she still felt guilty, and they continued to walk.

"Amelia!" Lisa gasped.

"Lisa! Meg!" Amelia cried.

She was curled into a ball on the floor. The spider webs seemed to close around her, and the small space only made the sight more pitiful.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Meg ordered.

The hissing was getting louder.

Amelia stumbled to her feet, but when she tried to take a step, she couldn't.

"I'm stuck!" she exclaimed, panic lacing her voice.

Meg and Lisa tugged on her boots, but they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, Lisa couldn't move her feet either, and when she tried, she became unbalanced and fell to the spider web. Lisa tried to get up, but her entire body was now glued to the web.

Amelia kneeled over to try and help her, but she stumbled and fell, accidentally taking Meg with her.

The hissing was now becoming a screech, and Meg watched as It lumbered around the corner.

It was huge with a white face and sunken in eyes. The eyes were gray, as though It were blind, and Its mouth was filled with pointy teeth that could easily rip a person to shreds.

The sisters screamed as It came closer.

It chuckled, but It abruptly stopped laughing when a series of beeps sounded through the room.

"The alarm!" Lisa shouted.

It cursed.

"Thank goodness. We can wake up!" Meg yelled.

Amelia paled even more. "Not you! Remember? You didn't want to be woken up. You're still dreaming!"

"No. Don't leave me!" Meg sobbed, but her sisters had already vanished.

"I'm awake," she cried, trying to make it so. "I'm awake."

"If you were awake, I wouldn't be here," It smirked.

Meg screamed as It came closer.

This was the end. She wouldn't die in a car accident or of an illness or in her bed at old age. No, she would die at the hands of this monster.

She was scared.

She hated to admit it, but she wanted her big sisters.

* * *

Lisa and Amelia sat bolt up right, the alarm still beeping and their hearts beating even louder than the beeps.

"Meg!" Lisa cried.

The two girls scrambled into standing positions and raced toward the mess hall. The banging door woke several of their cabin mates and Justine, who all shouted at them, but they didn't slow down, much less stop.

The mess hall was so close and yet so far away. From across the camp, they could hear Meg screaming.

They burst into the Mess Hall and found Meg struggling in her sleeping bag, flailing her limbs and screeching to the point of a hoarse voice.

Lisa shook their sister, but she didn't wake.

"Water!" she screamed at Amelia.

Amelia nodded and filled a bucket with water from the sink before handing it to Lisa.

Lisa splashed Meg with it.

Nothing.

Lisa panicked and slapped Meg across the face.

Meg awoke with a wretched scream that died down to heavy breathing after a few moments.

All was quiet for several heart beats.

"Thanks," Meg finally whispered.

"No need to thank us," Amelia gasped. "We're your sisters."

"What is going on here?" Justine demanded as she strolled around the corner.

"We want to go home," Lisa answered.

Justine sighed. "Girls-"

"No," Meg said, shakily. "You are going to let us call our parents and have them come get us. You get no say in this."

"I do-"

"Look at us!" Lisa shouted. "Amelia and I haven't slept decently in three days. And look at Meg! She's shaking like a leaf."

Amelia suddenly put a hand on Lisa's chest.

"Lisa," she mumbled, "I've got this."

Amelia smiled 'sweetly' at their councilor.

"Justine, our father is a lawyer. I am Daddy's little girl, and if you don't let us call our parents and have them come pick us up, I will make sure that our father sues this camp. When he's through with you, this camp won't have a penny left. Got it?"

Justine sighed. "I'll take you to use a phone."

The siblings explained as much as they could to their parents without sounding crazy (can't sleep, nightmares, mental stress, any excuse that would work). The parents, worried about their children (who all sounded on the brink of tears), dropped everything and got in the car to come get them.

Amelia, Lisa, and Meg were sitting on a bench with their things, waiting for their parents to arrive.

"I love you guys," Meg said, seemingly out of the blue.

Amelia grinned. "We love you, too."

"And we always will," Lisa added.

The siblings hugged each other as if there was no tomorrow and Meg thanked God for the wonderful sisters she had, even if it took her forever to notice how truly amazing they were.

They saved her life in more ways than one. She'd never be able to repay them, but she didn't have to. Even if she committed murder, they'd still love and protect her.

Their parents' car rumbled up the drive, and their father beckoned for them to get in.

It was finally over.

* * *

 _Reviews make my day, and they fuel my motivation!_

 _Also, with the Dream Catchers, I didn't have Meg cut them because it didn't fit with the story. Therefore, the Dream Catcher cut them; I know it doesn't exactly work, but it works better than Meg cutting Lisa and Amelia's and Lisa cutting Meg's._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
